There are many different methods of shaving available to the consumer today. Various electrical shavers, depilatory creams and lotions, wax treatments, and the like are available for both men and women. But perhaps the most common method of shaving used is still the razor blade. Most shavers today use a common shaving handle which accepts disposable blade mechanisms. After the blades become dull, the user simply replaces them in order to obtain a close shave. However, such replacement blades are very expensive and are likely to be only slightly cheaper than a new razor blade and handle system. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which razor blades as used as part of a shaving system can be provided with increased usable life in order to reduce periodic replacement costs.
One (1) of the primary downsides of this method is that such replacement blades are very expensive and are likely to be only slightly cheaper than a new razor blade and handle system. As such, the vast percentage of money spent on these razors is due to the razors. However, the razor blades are difficult to maintain due to the fact that they are in contact with various chemicals and with the user's face and are often stored while wet, factors contributing to degradation, rusting, dulling, and dirtying of the blades. As a result, razors are discarded more frequently than they would be if not exposed to the factors described above.
Having recognized the abovementioned problems, the inventor observed there remains a need for a means by which razor blades as used as part of a shaving system can be provided with increased usable life in order to reduce periodic replacement costs.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide such an hygienic storage system for razors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,594, in the name of Cobb, discloses a container that receives and supports a razor so the cutting implement is in close proximity to a corrosion inhibitor, essentially a wicking material impregnated with an agent. Unfortunately, the Cobb invention is not under the overall scope of the present invention in that it does not provide a storage means for individual blades that can be removed for transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,533, issued in the name of Purohit, describes a wet blade storage apparatus comprising a razor holder supporting a razor and blade within a vessel of mineral oil. The present invention also comprises a removable container for the razors and blades and a portable carrying case for individual blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,657, issued in the name of Cox, discloses a housing attachable to a blade portion of a razor filled with a mineral oil and biocide solution. Unfortunately, the Cox device only attaches to n individual razor and does not provide a means to store and clean multiple razors and their blades as well as it does not provide a portable carrying case for individual blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,492, issued in the name of Cox, discloses a housing filled with a mineral oil and biocide solution and a stand to enable the upright position of a razor so that its blade is submerged in the solution. Unfortunately, the Cox device only attaches to n individual razor and does not provide a means to store and clean multiple razors and their blades as well as it does not provide a portable carrying case for individual blades.
None of the prior art particularly describes a storage system for cleaning and transporting razor blades and razors.